Mi Bella Sacerdotisa - Rei & Jedite
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Sailor Mars y el rey celestial Jedite se volverán a reencontrar, un amor que no desfallece a pesar del tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Iba caminando con paso lento en dirección del templo Hikawa, Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, apenas había pasado cuatro meses desde las Sailor Stars y su princesa se marcharon al igual que Sailor Galaxia.

Rei creía que la paz que estaba experimentando Tokio no podía ser permanente, no lograba negar que extrañaba las batallas, ahora que la paz reinaba, se encontraba adicta a buscar el mal hasta bajo las piedras, siendo Sailor Mars, detuvo varios asaltos, pero eran simples hombres que no necesitaban más que ver su fuego para tratar de huir.

— Vaya — resopló agotada por su caminata. Miró hacia el cielo se encontraba nublado y al parecer iba empezar a llover, debió aceptar la oferta de ir en autobús hasta el templo, aún le faltaba media hora para llegar. — Podría…— Acarició su varilla de transformación que reposaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Negó con la cabeza. — No hoy.

Siguió avanzando esta vez más apresurada, lo último que deseaba era terminar húmeda cual ratón de campo.

No llevaba ni cinco minutos de camino cuando la inevitable lluvia voraz la alcanzó. Se ocultó bajo un árbol, desde ahí pudo observar jóvenes parejas que huían abrazados o compartían un sombrilla. No podía pensar en el amor, Nicolas era un idiota y su antiguo amor estaba en el más allá.

Bueno, no es como si hubiera tenido mucha interacción con Jedite, lo tuvo a los 14 y él trató de matarlas en repetidas ocasiones. En sueños lo veía en el Milenio de Plata, donde le conocía como su "Caballero de la Paciencia y la Armonía" su hermoso traje blanco al igual que su capa, eran un romance prohibido al igual que lo que ocurrió entre Serena y Darien. Sus sueños le revelaron situaciones románticas, ¿sueños?, tal vez eran recuerdos… su mente le hacia ese tipo de bromas cuando se sentía sola.

Luego de 10 minutos oculta bajo el árbol dio un largo suspiro cansino, él ya no estaba, ni volvería y ningún poder podría traerle a la vida otra vez — Maldita Beryl — Susurró.

Alzó la mirada para ver hacia la otra acera, la fuerte lluvia no le permitió reconocer a los cuatro jóvenes que iban tranquilamente en medio de la lluvia, solo le pareció ver dos cabelleras rubias, un castaño y un albino, parecían hablar animadamente. Entonces casi pudo jurar que uno de ellos se parecía a Jedite, o bueno el cabello rubio y enmarañado se lo hizo creer, debido a que no pudo distinguir el rostro. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y parecía salir de su pecho.

Negó con la cabeza y harta de esperar se echó a correr, para ocultar sus tontas lágrimas. Corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, al llegar Fobos y Deimos, sus cuervos, la esperaban sentados junto a la puerta corrediza de su habitación.

[...]

Los cuatro hombres se encontraban pisos más arriba del departamento de Darien Chiba, quien aún no sabía de la aparición de estos amigos y consejero suyos.

Hacía dos horas que lluvia calmó y había un sol radiante, tremendo clima indeciso al que estaban sometidos.

— Te dije que si la mirabas ibas a asustarla — Malachite le dio un zape al pequeño del grupo. — Nunca escuchas, no sé cómo en el pasado solían decir que eras el caballero de la paciencia y armonía, si eso es lo último que posees. ¡Cabeza hueca!

— Entiéndeme, tengo apenas 18 — Jedite lo miró indignado — La paciencia es para señores de 26 como tú… comprenderás mi estimado "caballero de la pureza y afecto" — Hizo comillas con los dedos mientras hablaba con sorna— ¿crees que la pequeña Mina Aino va a salir con un viejo como tú?

— Justo en el ego — comentó Zoycite mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

— Shtt, la pelea se va poner buena— Neflyte apagó la secadora para usar una tolla y así no perderse detalles del pleito.

— Eres un niño insolente — Malchite estaba con el parpado derecho temblándole por el estrés que le causaba su amigo.

Jedite iba a responder, pero escucharon algo interesante que provenía del pasillo.

— Vamos Darien, será solo una vez — escucharon la súplica femenina, debía ser la princesa Serena — Yo sé que también quieres.

Neflyte llamó la atención de sus tres amigos que yacían pegados a la puerta y vocalizó: "Le está pidiendo su tesorito"

— Serena, ya te dije que no — Respondió Darien.

¿Qué hacían dos pisos más arriba de su departamento? ese fue el significado que había en la mirada de los cuatro reyes celestiales.

— ¡Darien, lo prometiste! — exclamó la voz femenina.

— Bien, solo por esta vez vamos a hacerlo en la azotea. — Asintió el príncipe.

— ¡No! ¡Ahí está secando mi ropa! — Gritó Zoycite y abrió la puerta mientras sus otros tres amigos se escondían para evitar ser vistos. El rubio apenas usaba una playera y unos shorts cortos. — Ni se les ocurra…— Vio que la pareja sostenía un gran bote de helado —… comer junto a mis sabanas — trató de tapar su error. — Es más voy a recogerlas ahora…

Cerró la puerta del departamento y corrió pisos arriba — ¡Mierda! ¿Me habrán reconocido?

Regresó cargando la bola de ropa que contenía los uniformes de su rango como reyes celestiales y lo que los delataría.

— Sentimos lo ocurrido, señorita. — Serena fue quien se disculpó.

Se oyeron varias carcajadas por el pasillo.

— Yo soy el que lo siente, No debí escuchar una conversación privada. — Habló Zoycite mientras cubría su rostro con la bola de ropa.

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes? — Preguntó Darien.

— Lo dudo, soy nuevo en el edificio… Me voy, tengo que planchar las sábanas— Prácticamente corrió escaleras abajo, donde se encontró con Neflyte, Malachite y Jedite.

— Un poco más y nos descubres, señorita— Jedite bromeó.

— Señorita tu abuela, hijo de… —Zoycite Ahogó una sarta de insultos — Mi bella genio no pensará eso… este cabello largo y piel tersa es para consentirla y ahorrarle dolor de ojos como le ocasionarás a Rei

Neflyte y Malachite cruzaron miradas, esa pelea de niños tenía para rato.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei se encontraba observando el fuego sagrado, trataba de interpretar lo que veía, cuatro figuras masculinas se traslucían.

Salió a rezar y quemar un par de inciensos, fue cuando vio a serena observando uno de los árboles, parecía haberla estado esperando.

— ¿Serena? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó.

La rubia la observó un par de segundos — ¿También los has visto?

— Son cuatro — Afirmó Rei asintiendo.

La princesa de la luna parecía más madura — No son enemigos, solo amigos que quieren una oportunidad. Darien lo ha dicho…— Sonrió y la tomó por los hombros — Tal vez uno de ellos sea tu caballero de la Paciencia y Armonía.

La pelinegra se puso colorada — ¡Serena! ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

— Hablabas dormida durante la última pijamada. — Serena se encogió de hombros y miró el reloj de su muñeca — Llegaré tarde a la cita con mi doctor.

— ¿Qué cita? ¿Qué doctor?— preguntó extrañada

Solo recibió un guiño y una sonrisa llena de complicidad de parte de su amiga que se echó a correr escaleras abajo del templo.

Negó con la cabeza, si no se cuidaban Rini iba adelantarse o incluso podrían tener otro príncipe. A serena se la notaba más madura y esa sonrisa no era del todo inocencia. Después de tenerlo meses ausente, ellos habían consumado su amor. Se les notaba en el tiempo que pasaban juntos, podía afirmar con seguridad que en cuanto serena se graduara de la preparatoria empezarían a vivir juntos. Darien sería el único que podría ayudarla con las clases en la universidad.

Bueno, dejó esos pensamientos de lado, tomó una escoba para ponerse a barrer, más tarde empezaría con su rezo, iba sacando las hojas, cuando Fobos y Deimos se impacientaron y se acercaron a ella.

— ¡ya te dije que no necesito que me trates como a un niño!

— Y yo ya te dije que si no estudiabas te iba a mandar a rezar por tus paupérrimas notas, ¡cabeza hueca!

Eran las voces de dos hombres discutiendo.

— Como sea, de todos los templos ¿tenías que traerme aquí? — preguntó la voz de un chico.

— ¡Es porque ha pasado muchos días y no vas ver a tu sacerdotisa!

Rei empezaba a enojarse, ¿como si alguien les obligara a ir al Templo? y peor decir que ella le pertenecía alguien. Su aura estaba en su punto más alto, listo para hacer ebullición y quemar a uno de esos dos.

— Oh, por el amor de Buda, ¡Vamos Jedite! No voy a llevarte de la mano hasta allá.

¿Jedite?

Él subió corriendo el último tramo de las escaleras apresurado, poner un par de inciensos y salir huyendo del lugar. Terminó por chocar con Rei que estaba petrificada al oír el nombre.

— Auch — Se quejó ella.

— Lo siento yo no…— El muchacho que estaba junto a ella se quedó observándola. — Mars — Susurró

— ¿Jedite? — Preguntó ella viéndolo a los ojos azules. — ¿Estoy soñando?

Estuvieron un par de segundos observándose mutiamente en completo silencio.

— ¿Por qué demoras tanto…? — Malachite al subir el último tramo de escaleras terminó por quedarse observándolos uno sobre el otro — Creo que deberías ayudar a la dama a levantarse, a menos que estén como dos en esa comprometedora… ¿Mars? — Preguntó el albino al verla, luego tomó un teléfono de su bolsillo, observó la pantalla. — Me llama Neflyte, acaba de recuperar su fortuna y necesita un abogado… — Dicho eso terminó por huir escaleras abajo.

Antes de siquiera despertar por Beryl, ellos tuvieron una vida que debía considerarse como normal, cada uno fue un chico que estudió en algún colegio privado o fue heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna.

Jedite parpadeó, se quitó de encima de la sacerdotisa para ayudarla a levantar luego.

— ¿Qué acaban de hacer en el piso de mi templo? — El abuelo de Rei los veía perplejo.

— Abuelo, no es…

Segundos después estaba estrechando las manos del muchacho —¿serías mi nieto?

—¡Abuelo! — Gritó la Sailor, sus mejillas rojas y su enojo estaban en el punto máximo.

— Se enoja con frecuencia, pero es soportable… — Justificaba el anciano con una sonrisa amable. — Ya estoy viejo para dirigir este templo y necesito un sucesor para…

El teléfono de Jedite empezó a sonar, no tuvo más elección para sacarlo y contestar. — ¿Qué dice? ¿Zoycite está en hospital?… Pero ni siquiera puede manejar una bicicleta… Voy para allá. — Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo.

Miró hacia la joven sacerdotisa, se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano con delicadeza. — La veré pronto. — miro hacia el abuelo que brincaba de la emoción. — Hasta luego, señor.

— Dime abuelo, muchacho.


	3. Chapter 3

Contaba con una esperanza para volverla a ver, pero ahora era importante ver el estado de su amigo, el médico le había llamado para informarle que su amigo se había estrellado con la moto que iba manejando y una señorita lo llevó hasta el hospital.

Al llegar vio en la sala de espera a sus dos amigos, que se encontraban riñendo entre sí, por lo que pudo escuchar Neflyte se compró la motocicleta y el primero en probarla fue Zoycite, que no sabía ni usar una patineta.

Preguntó a la enfermera por Zoycite Yǔ, le dijo que se encontraba estabilizado, sufrió un par de magulladuras y era acompañado por una señorita. Por lo que tendría que esperar su turno para visitarlo.

Solo asintió, sentía curiosidad por la joven ¿Acaso sería? Amy Mizuno, demasiada y conveniente coincidencia. Se dirigió a la habitación, con mucha delicadeza abrió la puerta y vio cómo su amigo sostenía la mejilla de la jovencita de cabello azul y corto que lo observaba con admiración.

— Que suerte tienen los que no saben manejar motocicletas — murmuró para sí y cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza con la que la abrió. Como siempre haciendo trampa a sus cortos 17 años.

Una vez cerrada la puerta se sintió agradecido porque al menos uno de los cuatro ya estaba con su Sailor, no le quedaba nada más que agradecer a la madre de Endymion por esa nueva oportunidad.

— Ya se nos adelantó el pequeño — Escuchó decir a Malachite cuando regresó a la sala de espera. — Jedite va por el mismo camino…

— Tú eres el lento — Neflyte le respondió con serenidad — De mi parte ya he cruzado palabras con Lita.

— A mí el abuelo, me ha aceptado como nieto. — el rubio se acercó a sus amigos que estaban sentados en las incomodas sillas.

— Y se supone que tú eres al más adulto de todos — Neflyte de 19 años, empezó a molestarlo. — Pero no puedes ni acercarte a tu diosa del amor.

— No la llames así — Gruñó el albino.

— Es cierto, le dices así mientras duermes. — Jedite vio la oportunidad de molestarlo — Mi bella diosa del amor…

— Mi bella sacerdotisa es lo que dices cuando te quedas babeando sobre uno de tus libros en lugar de estudiar, ¡oh! — El albino se quedó observando hacia donde estaba el príncipe con una bata de médico.

Darien los había estado observando. — Zoycite, va mejorar — fue lo que dijo en cuanto los tuvo cerca. — Me sorprendió verlo hace días atrás, pero ahora agradezco que estén aquí. — Los tres hombres hicieron una reverencia — No es necesario tanto formalismo ¿fuimos amigos alguna vez, cierto?

— Así es su majestad. — Malachite asintió la vez que lo hacían los otros dos — Su madre, la Reina Gaia, nos dio otra oportunidad, le ofrecemos nuestra ayuda y estaremos con usted hasta que ascienda al trono.

— Me alegra que mi madre aún los recuerde y esté despierta. — Darien había soñado con una hermosa dama que dijo ser su mare y a la vez le dio la noticia de que los cuatro reyes celestiales volvieron a la vida. — Lo de ascender, no será hasta el siglo 30.

Los tres hombres se vieron sorprendidos, había mucho que contar y ese no era el lugar apropiado.

— Lo visitaremos en cuanto Zoycite sea dado de alta. — Neflyte ofreció — Cree que pueda llevar a las chicas.

Malachite le dio un zape — Como vuelvas a sugerir eso te doy uno más fuerte.

— Lo dices porque aún no te has dignado a ver a Venus — Jedite soltó en broma y con ello se ganó un gruñido de parte del albino.

Darien no puedo hacer nada más que sonreír, ellos actuaban como chicos normales, eso era bueno. Además de que los enemigos no pasaban de simples asaltantes a los que detener. Miró su reloj, en una hora acabaría su turno en el hospital y debía ir a su departamento donde su dulce Prometida debía estarlo esperando. Aún recordaba lo dramático que fue su suegro aquel día, a la vez que le agradeció por amarla siendo una chica algo desastrosa, pero él amaba esa espontaneidad y ternura que destilaba su princesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chismear era algo muy común entre hombres, y más cuando estos habían sido amigos varios milenios atrás, Chisme era como Jedite definía a todo lo ocurrido en los dos últimos años, era una gran sorpresa saber que incluso existían Sailor exteriores.

Zoycite tenía el tobillo esguinzado, además de un par de raspones en el cuerpo. Pero podía trasladarse con ayuda de unas muletas, pero debido a lo flojo que era optó por usar una silla de ruedas a control remoto.

— ¿Así que solo va a tener una hija? — Preguntó Malachite.

El príncipe asintió, Serena estaba en la cocina preparando sándwiches para los invitados, había tomado enserio lo de estar comprometida con su príncipe y le pidió a su madre y a Lita enseñanzas sobre la cocina.

— Yo quiero tener tres hijos — Dijo la rubia desde la cocina. — Darien solo quiere una hija.

— Te dije que eso sería, cambiar nuestro destino. — Darien estaba meditando.

— Creo que el destino no existe, cada uno lo construye. — Zoycite miró directo a los ojos de Darien — En ese futuro nosotros no existimos, las Sailor están solas, pero ahora que estamos aquí…

— Al menos con dos hijos estaría bien — Neflyte empezó a razonar. — Nuestra misión es cuidar la tierra desde el interior, los miembros de la familia de la Luna la cuidan desde arriba… si se tiene un solo monarca podría ser complicado para el heredero de cumplir con proteger la tierra, no me cabe duda de que su descendencia será fuerte…

— Sin embargo con dos monarcas estaríamos más seguros. — Malachite finalizó. — Heliot no siempre va a cuidarlos a todos y según me ha dicho parece que con su futura hija…

La vena en la cien de Darien empezó a palpitar, era extraño pensar en su hija casándose cuando aún no había nacido. — ¿Qué opinas, Jedite?

El rubio observó como la princesa de la luna se acerba con la bandeja de bocadillos y como el príncipe de la tierra la ayudaba. Sin duda había amor en ellos, fuera lo que fuera todo iría bien si estaban juntos y unidos por el amor.

— Considero que deberían centrarse en el presente, aun así, si desean tener diez hijos, estoy seguro de podrían tomar incluso nuestros lugares como reyes celestiales. — Se encogió de hombros. — Solo por tener un vistazo del futuro no quiere decir que van a limitarse a aceptar lo les depara.

Serena asintió mientras se sentaba junto a su novio, consideraba aquellas opiniones como buenas ideas, después de todo su hija Rini había demostrado tener más poderes sobre el cristal de plata que sobre el cristal dorado. — Que sea lo que buda quiera.

Se dispusieron a comer, Serena observó a cada uno saborear los sándwiches, los estaban disfrutando y no fingían hacerlo. Su madre y Lita eran las mejores maestras.

— Por cierto invité a las chicas para estudiar, el examen de admisión está cerca. — Miró a Darien que asentía, después de todo cada fin de semana se reunían para estudiar o hacer tareas—Haruka y Michiru quedaron en venir a ayudarnos.

Jedite miró su reloj. — Tengo clases en la Universidad; La profesora de bioquímica es estricta, no puedo faltar. — le dirigió una mirada Neflyte — ¿Me prestas tu coche?

— Yo te llevo, también tengo clases; el profesor de marketing va a matarme si no llego a la exposición. — Contestó el castaño.

Tras despedirse se retiraron.

Malachite tragó grueso. — Yo no tengo nada que hacer, así que me quedaré.

Zoycite meditó un par de segundos. — En mi caso debo dar el examen de admisión otra vez, para ver si me dejan continuar en el semestre en el que me quedé o si empiezo de cero. — Suspiró. — Creo que si estudio con Amy, podré continuar el semestre en el que me quedé.

[…]

— Bien, ¿A dónde vamos? — Preguntó Neflyte ya al volante.

— a la universidad. — Jedite lo observó un par de segundos. — ¿mentiste al decir que tenías clases? Eres un mentiroso.

El castaño cerró los ojos. — Pensé que ibas a escapar, así que te seguí.

— No, yo sí tengo clases y si mis notas son tan bajas, Malachite va seguir tratándome como su hijito— El rubio se notaba fastidiado ante esa idea. — Ahora pisa el acelerador y llévame a la universidad.

— Shittt. — Susurró y apuntó delante de ellos, un automóvil rojo, de la que descendían cinco señoritas, reconocieron a Mars, Venus, Mercury, pero no a las otras dos.

— Adoro como mi bella Jupiter, luce ruda y a la vez femenina— Neflyte estaba encandilado. Sacó las llaves de su chaqueta y se las entregó a su amigo. — Yo me quedo, suerte en tus clases. Dicho eso salió del coche.

Jedite no tuvo otra que señalar del asiento de copiloto al de piloto una vez que estaba saliendo del estacionamiento pasó cerca a las chicas, solo alcanzó a saludarlas por la ventanilla — Buenas tardes, señoritas.


End file.
